The forbidden journal of Vincent Loveless
by aliencatx
Summary: This is a look into Ed’s pass. Ever thought that maybe Ed wasn’t just a man made creation that the Inventor thought up one day? That he was something much more? Maybe even....human?
1. the finding of a journal

_Hello and Welcome to my first full length short story. What your about to read is unlike anything you ever read before. This is a tale full of mystery, death, tragedy, and rebirth. So come into the parlor. Grab yourself a cup of tea and a nice velvet cushion, the story is about to begin._

Disclaimer: I do not own Edward, or the Inventor nor do I want to. They belong to the great Tim Burton. It was his mind the created them not mine.

* * *

I can't believe I found something buried within the heart of this old mansion on the hill. Well the "castle" now. People told me I was a fool for even thinking about coming up here. Some swore up and down that this place was haunted by the ghost of a lost boy who's tears formed the snowflakes that fall upon peaceful suburbia year after year. Others warned me of a scissorhanded monster created by a mad scientist with a sick vengeance against humanity. I've been told how it roams the streets at night searching for fresh blood. I've even heard a story from one of the oldest residents of suburbia about a white face, black haired, lustful, ice demon...Yeah that was my thought as well?

As the story goes the ice demon cursed this town with a blanket of everlasting snow year upon year after it was forced back into the darkness of this castle by a brave, noble prince that wore local colors and a leather jacket. Silly huh? I still think the lady's a bit off her rocker if you ask me, to come up with a story like that. My favorite parts of this weird tale are when she told me that the ice demon enchanted a young girl to fall in love with it, and like every other fairy tale i've ever heard the girl helplessly fell for it. The other was the end of this crazy tale. That once the ice demon was trapped inside this castle, it called out to her, beckoning her to follow it into the darkness. Under the spell of the beast the girl ran to the castle followed by the brave prince. He knew that he must save the helpless girl from the evil lusting demon. In the end the brave prince and the monster killed each other and the spell that the girl was place under was broken.

Wow! What a story. The old bat even clamed that the girl cut off the right hand of the demon as a trophy in honor of her fallen prince. How sick do you have to get to even think about stuff like that! I mean really, come on. The old battle axe claimed that the story was all real, that she saw the beast as a child! That he lived in her neighborhood! Yeah, im just going to write this one off as the effects of dementia on the elderly mind. I've never believed in old ghost stories and I don't intend to start.

So now here I am, siting in a huge high back oak chair. Surrounded on either side by dusty, age-worn, tombs full to the spine with lost, forgotten knowledge. There so many here! There must be hundreds ranging on just about any and every subject. You could spend days looking over information on bio mechanics then turn around and read some of your favorite fairytales, but none of that matters compared to this.

An **ancient red felted journal**. The book itself is a work of beauty, with its highly oriented golden rims framing a name unknown to the hand crafted lion head locks binding the book on either end of its face. I found that the locks after close examination where in fact both beautiful and functional. Inside their small heads are a series of tumblers and cogs. I find this most impressive. The months of the lions actually open and close, allowing these little beast to swallow the opposite end of the gold tipped leather, forever sealing away written secrets that only the author was to know. Amazing!

After awhile of admiring this astounding testament something can to me, Who owned this book? No doubt it's a journal but who did it belong to? Taking in a deep breath of the stall, dust filled air I blew upon the aged journal cover. The dust flew everywhere. Like magic a name appeared hand written in gold letters. "Journal of Vincent Loveless"

"Vincent Loveless? Why does that sound so familiar? Oh I remember learning about him a few years ago in high school. He was a brilliant inventor that supposedly made the first mass producing cookie making machine. Unfortunately very little is known about him after the death of his wife and son. Its rumored that he want mad, isolated himself and died right here in this very castle. Hehe...Maybe its his ghost that haunts the place."

_After awhile of giggles the room went silent but the silence was interrupted by a sound that truly startled the girl. The sound of something or someone moving swiftly through the shadows. A scream slipped from her lips. Without thinking twice she flung the flashlight she was holding and the book in to the air, allowing them both to hit the dark floor._

"Holy Crap! What was that! Calm down, this place is older then dirt. It was properly just a rat or something. Im not going to let my childish fears get the best of me. There's no such thing as monsters! Stupid hack, trying to scare me out of coming up here with her stupid stories."

_Cursing as she bent down to pick up her flashlight, something caught her eye. It was the book! Its locks popped open from the impact of the fall. _

"Oh crap I broke it!" I thought to myself as I picked up the book, I had to made sure no harm came to this grand wonder when I noticed something's written on the inside cover. "To my beloved Vincent, may your ideas become the creations of your dreams, love always, Emma."

"I shouldn't read this. It belongs to the Inventor, Vincent Loveless not me. It wouldn't be right. Even through I would love to find out what this place was like back in the day. I still can't. Then again I bet yeah its full of his ideas and plans of some of his inventions. There might even be original plans to the famous cookie making machine! I could be rich for finding them! No, I already did to much harm, I should put the book back where I found it and leave. This place is really starting to mess with my mind, personally its creeping me out."

_Just as the girl was about to leave the great aged room a gust of wind blew through the top half of one of the broken windows, flinging loose papers and dust everywhere. In a matter of seconds the wind came and went. When the dust and papers finally settled down, the girl opened her eyes and saw that the journal in the rust of the wind was blown open, revealing the first few pages. Curiosity getting the best of her, the girl approached the open book on the table and glanced down quickly at a page_.

"My boy Edward, I can't believe he'll be 21 years old in a few weeks." Edward? Who the heck is Edward? I never heard about him in any textbook. Where's all the plans and ideas? The only thing written in here are just words, nothing else.

Maybe I should read it, I don't see in any harm in it. Besides I want to find out who this Edward is. Just the first few pages that's all. I just hope Vincent can forgive me.

_With a silent_ _prayer to the old inventor and a head full of excitement. The girl found a comfy spot on an old Victorian chaise loveseat. Reading the forbidden journal with nothing more then a flashlight tucked under her arm and the light of the full moon shining through huge curtain clad gothic windows. _


	2. The Inventor's Son

Sept. 6, 1884

Today is the first day we officially started up the cookie making machine. After so long of a history of failures it finally works! All thanks to Edward of course. He is such an mechanical genius! A clip off the old block I always said. It amazes me to see his mind at work. picking up any of my old inventions, look at its parts and improve on them. I swear sometimes I think that boy's part machine!

Amazing! My boy Edward, I can't believe he'll be 21 years old in a few weeks. Im still not sure what im going to get him as a present, I'll have to think about this for awhile I have a few weeks.

My God I remember it wasn't that long ago when Edward was a little child playing in the great hall by the stairs with a ball and that mechanical barking push along dog I made him. I remember how he used to come running into the library, begging me to come with him to get his ball back when it fell to close to the scary clawed statue entwined into the staircase. I would tell him that it was just a statue and one day I wouldn't be here to help him fight his fears. In the end I would always go with him. Im a father its my job to protect and care for my child. I still to this day don't know why he so terrified of that thing!

Ever since we stated working on the cookie making machine I've been thinking a lot about Emma. It was her cookie recipe that inspired me to make this machine in the first place. I can still see her in my dreams from time to time. She's making sugar cookies in the kitchen, pregnant with Edward, humming a lovely, sad melody. I see her smiling at me as I walk into the kitchen doorway, such a beautiful smile. I miss her. There isn't a day I don't think about her. When I see her smile its like the day she said "yes". I was so happy when she married me, then a few years down the road gave me a son. We where living the fairy tale life, but not all stories end in happiness. I curse the day the Scarlet Fever came upon our home, taking my beloved wife away from me forever. I hurt for so long after her pasting. I was angry at God for doing such a terrible thing but then I remember that she wouldn't want me to be so angry. I love her, I always will, but holding hate in my heart wasn't the way to be. She wouldn't want be to be like that. She would want me to live a life of happiness. For in the end of time I'll see her again. She be there, my smiling angel. All I can do now is raise the most precious gift that my wife could ever leave here on this mortal plan, our son Edward.

Working next to Edward somehow makes me feel like Emma never felt. When I look at my boy I can see so much of her in him. Same raven black hair, same fair skin and those eyes, the same haunting eyes. So full of emotions you could almost drown in them if they ever overtook you. They where her eyes. I can only smile when I think how Edward is the perfect union between us. He has my sense of wonderment and creativity while still holding true to the same kind, loving spirit that his mother had. She always protected and cherished the things she loved.

What im I doing? I shouldn't be writing sad love stories. I should be taking notes. I should get back to helping Edward with the machine. He's having a bit if trouble figuring out the delivery system, that's always given me a hard time. So I better get going on that. If we don't get this completely figured out, we'll never get in on time for the state fair. Edward won last years competition for his invention.

Im so proud of him.

_Leaning back on a dusty old pillow trying to get comfortable, the girl looked up from the journal resting on her knees a bit astonished by the passages read. "Wow I never knew that the inventor loved his wife so much. That's so sweet. Edward sounds so cute, I wonder what he looked like?" Lifting up the book to reposition herself upon the loveseat a piece of old paper fell out of one of the pages of the book, gently dancing in the light before landing face down on to the floor. Picking up the paper and she flipped it over to see the importance of such a thing. It was an old newspaper clipping. On the headline "boy wins first prize at state fair." Looking at the picture the girl studied the boy for a minute. The boy in the old sepia colored picture had raven black hair parted neatly to one side. He was wearing a long white sleeved shirt with and reddish tan inventor's vest and black pants. Standing next to him was a little fat man in a top hat, posing and handing over a blue ribbon to the smiling boy. Behind them was a machine the likes the girl had never seen before. Reading the article below the picture a passage caught her eye. " local inventor's son,__ Edward Loveless wins first place at this years state fair for his invention __"shredding man."_


	3. Kimberly

October 19, 1884

Forgive my neglect dear journal but the past month has been a hectic pleasure for both Edward and myself. We have been working hard to add the finishing touches on the cookie making machine. Adding on the bells and whistles you might say. This year we will win the blue ribbon for sure I can feel it.

Kimberly came to visit today. I was in the library studying up on some old plans I been thinking about employing when I first heard a soft, distance, gentle female's voice. Edward must have heard her long before me. I wasn't even a foot in the great hall when I spotted a very excited Edward greeting Kimberly with a smile and a kiss on her soft white hand. Watching them exchange loving expressions hidden under proper greeting of the times, it reminds me of Emma and myself. We to did the same proper courting dance. All I could do was smile and watch from a distance.

Edward truly has a wonderful sense of being able to seek out beauty. His bride is no exception. With her long strawberry blonde hair, excellent hour glass figure and deep eyes, a true beauty she is. She will make a wonderful wife for my boy someday. I can only hope for the best for them.

Stepping into the sunlight streaming though one of the tall windows in my hall. Kimberly greeted me with the same polite fashion she always did., a little bow and a tall smile. "Hello Mr. Loveless, a wonderful day where having today." As always with such a greeting I chuckled and said to her "please my dear call me Vincent." "Greetings Mr. Vincent" Kimberly giggled out. Edward even giggled at that one. I just hummed a laugh and smiled. "So child why the visit? Does your father have any knowledge of this?" I leaned into her to listen to her answer. "Of course not. "She smiled back. "You know how he feels about a bride seeing a groom before the wedding," Rolling my eyes "ah yes he is deeply rooted in his old ways of nobility."

The truth of the matter is this, Kimberly's families is the riches in our little town. The only reason her father is allowing this union of hearts is for the inherence of the Loveless mansion. If we didn't have the money to back up our name. Her father would have never agreed to the marriage. He already hates the family as we stand now. He like so many of the other my upper class snoppish peers believe that our ways of life are too radical for there taste. We should be more proper and quit, but then again I never cared what anyone thought about my family. We where happy and that's what important.

But this isn't about my problems with the upper class. This is about Edward and Kimberly. They truly, madly, deeply love each other and love is what really matters at the end of time. That is the most precious gift you can give anyone.

"What are your plans for the day my dear?" I asked in a questioning manner. She turned her head to me with a puzzled look upon her face and then back to Edward. "You didn't tell him about your birthday date?" Slapping his forehead with the palm of his hand, Edward looked down in shame. "Oh no, we've been so busy with the cookie making machine I forgot to tell you about Kimberly's plans to take me out on the town for my birthday gift, so may I father?" Edward turned to me and his eyes gave such a pleading please I couldn't say no.

Smiling and shacking my head all I could say was "Go, you two lovers need sometime to be together." Both Kimberly and Edward's faces lit up with bright eyed smiles as I gave my approval.

I walked them outside to the garden gate. Kimberly's carriage was parked outside the wall. Edward helped Kimberly into her seat, before he went in I gave him some words of encouragement I know he was nervous and excited at the same time. Then I set them off on there way.

That way the last time I saw either Kimberly or Edward alive.


	4. Author’s note

Author's note

before I turn the page of my story I would like to say thanks to all my lovely reviewers. Without for guys there would be no reason to continue on with my story. Whats the point if no one reads it.

Ok onto some questions, for I have the answers.

"**oi-oi-oi**" Thank you for all the Victorian ref. Its helped out so much.

Yes, Kim is the reincarnation of Kimberly. That's just one of the many ironies in this story. Ed loved her so much but will never be able to hold her again. I know im the devil.

There will be a reason for the "T" rating for this story I asure you. There will be blood ,chaos, lightening and of course scissors. After all this is a horror story. Muhhaahaa. Frankenstein style all the way!

Here's a preview for ya: "GOD WILL NOT TAKE HIM, THAT BASTARD already HAS MY WIFE, HE SHALL NOT TAKE MY SON TOO, EDWARD WILL NOT DIE!"(Subject to change)

**"geckogirl**" sorry to disappoint but there isn't a single Jim in the story. You where prop. thinking that Kimberly had another lover and the pain of seeing her with another man drove him mad. Making him kill them both... Nope. Your just going to have to read and find out what happens. ) and yes Edward DID make the machine that in turn will turn him into a Scissorhanded monster...he just doesn't know it yet.

"**Julianne envy U**" Thank you so much for the kind words and wonderful friendship. You rock.Keep up the writing on yours its very interesting and wonderful. I would love to read more.

Well now that I've interrupted the forbidden journal with my crap, lets get back to the story. I should warn you this next chapter is going to be intense and a bit gory. The inventor goes a little crazy when he finds out that his son is dead...well going to die. There may be some language and if anyone is very religious please do not take what the inventorsays to heart. Remember he's very upset and ranting.

Well now that I said that lets grab another cup of tea and a soft pillow.

Time to turn the page! The resurrection of Edward awaits!


	5. Resurrection

Lightening flashed outside the huge gothic windows. Setting the perfect stage for the shadows to dances their ghostly waltz around the whole room, casting a haunting glow upon the ancient objects that loomed within the old parlor. The whole scene made the hairs on the back of the girl's neck stand on end. She was glad to have the love-seat on the opposite side of the room, away from the window. The girl shifted her weight nervously in her seat. Ideally turning the page, she watched the shadows dance towards her in flickering glimpses. After the first incident with the noise in the shadows, she wasn't dropping her guard any time soon. After awhile of eyeing the storm, boredom sat in. Having the knowledge, after scanning the whole room with her eyes there was nothing here that was going to harm her. She shifted her eyes away from the shadows and towards the freshly turned page...So did her expression. No longer a look of protection and paranoia but now a look of utter horror!

The page was stained with multiple dark brownish spots. Their placement was sporadic, almost as if someone splattered of sprayed them onto the page. The lower right corner was completely covered in the dark substance while the top right corner had what looked like a hand print smear on it. "What ever this stuff is, the inventor must have had it on his hands when he as writing in his journal." Looking closely at the spots the girl jumped back from the book, as if the book itself snapped at her. "Oh God I hope this stuff isn't what I think it is!" The girl leaned in a bit closer, still all the cautious, for a better look at the dried liquored. Eyes wide, mouth gaping She couldn't believe was she was seeing.

"Is this...BLOOD?"

Oct.20, 1884, midnight

What I have done is a sin, a mark of damnation upon my very soul! For no man has ever held the power of God but I have. I've learned the secrets of capturing life, returning it to the dead. If the reaper comes tonight to claim his mortal soul for the underworld. I shall be the one at the gate. Calling him back to this world. I don't give a damn of the cost! May it be my money or my soul, I don't care! God will not take him! That bastard has my beloved Emma to keep company with. He will not take my son! Edward will not die! If this is to be my last confession of sanity, my testament of truth. Let it be so.

I stole his body yes oh yes I stole him right out of the morgue! I stole him and brought him back home. They never even cleaned him, those knaves. He can not die, not like this! Not like some forgotten street dog!

I carried Edward's bloody mangled body in my arms to the lower laboratory. It's the bigger of the two, giving me more then enough room and privacy to work in.

It's been along time since I've been in here. The cobwebs where proof enough as I pushed open the thick iron door. The Jacob's Ladders roared and sparked as I turned on the equipment and placed Edward onto the operation table to began my work.

I do not know the hour of death but I do know it was not long ago. I brushed my fingers though his blood soaked hair. The blood was thick and sticky but I do not care. Without thinking logically I screamed into the night.

"Those fools! They know nothing of the human spirit. They all thought you where dead my dear Edward but I know that your will to live is strong. I shall bring you back!"

As the repairs are to be known and recorded. The accident crushed Edward's body, destroying a good percent of his bones and internal organs, some beyond repair. To keep any infection that might have taken hold I had to cut away the parts that could not be saved. Starting with the legs, lower left ribs and hips. The first incisions where the worst. Blood sprayed everywhere! On the walls, my books, my clothes, everywhere! I stopped the blood flow to the effected areas by tying him down to the table with ropes. His body thrashed as I tighten the ropes, tightened and sawed. I feel so bad. I couldn't find any antiseptic to numb the pain of my poor boy, But at this point I don't know if he could even feel pain. He stopped in time. His breath was low but stabled as I then started the life saving operation. Fusing man with machine.

I restored and pieced together as much as I could of his organic parts but some of the damages where beyond my medical knowledge. Edward's arms where the worse out of the all the injuries. There was no way to save them. So I cut them off to the shoulder, leaving the nerves exposed. I have no regrets, I did what I had to do. I sew together nerves and wires giving Edward the arms of his own invention, the Shredding Man. I wish I had more time to give him proper arms but time is against me. Every minute I waste is a minute Edward slips closer to his eternal sleep!

Hours slipped into the night as I went about my ghoulish task. Dismembering parts of numerous inventions including more of Edward's creation. Twisting, blending and breaking them, creating a wonderful mimic of the human body. I was almost finished sewing the last of the rubbery tendons when the unthinkable happened. As I finished wrapping and sewed Edward's body in a leather clad bandage the Jacob Ladders surged. A bolt of electricity hit Edward's body full force, causing him to seizer. I panicked! "This can't be! I've works so hard, I wouldn't let this happen!" Foolishly I leaped at his chest. His right arm muscle spazed, a scissorhand jolted upwards, nicking underneath my chin. I jumped back in pain, I should have never done that! Gaping my chin I tested where the cut hit. Any closer to my neck and we would have both been doomed to an early grave.

I finally stopped the seizures by restraining Edward's body with belts, many belts. All over his body. It was a bold move but it was necessary The tighter they where the more he stopped. I know they must be very tight and uncomfortable but I will take them off when I know that won't happen again and the healing process is complete.

The hour was unknown when I finished sewing and buckled the last of the bandages around Edward's neck. Time stood still as I stepped back to admire my...creation. He laid still with only the light of the late moon shining down upon his corpse like body. His soul captured within a new body. Despite the current situation Edward was still my Edward. Still my son. His body might have changed but he's still in there ...somewhere.

I can't help to worry about the consequences though. What will happen to us now? Will this work? Will he live? Will it be him if he does or something else? So many questions with no answers.

I just pray that I didn't create a monster out of the ashes of my dead son.


	6. Forgiveness of the father

Oct 23, 1884

Its been three days since the operation, Three very long days. Grief and misery have become my companions, holding down my shoulders as a weep. I've been sitting by his side day and night it seems, prying for some sign of life but nothing changed. He just lays there. I feel so deeply for the destruction of my son but I will not give up hope. I know he's there..waiting. Humm I guess this is the only time I'll be able to wish you a happy birthday Edward. The only gift I can offer you now is the second chance at life.

I shouldn't be writing all this down. I have bigger problems stirring in my halls then the roaming ghosts of my emotions. I think the maids are starting to get suspicious of me. I 've seen how their eyes shift to one another when they pass me in the corridors. How their never satisfied with my false answers then they ask me if im well. I know what they think when I sit by the fire in my library just watching the flames burn. "Poor man, grief has stolen his mind."

I hate eating dinner anymore. I have no appetite for food. I do it to keep the servants on their toes. I don't need one to get bored and curious , getting into places that they don't need to go. If one ever found their way into my lower lab and saw Edward laying there in his current state. They would think me mad!

The last thing I need is a panic in the press! I can see the headlines now "Mad doctor reanimates dead son creating a true monster." My reputation would be ruined. The name Loveless would be written down through out history as a cursed name. They would throw me in the mad house for sure. And poor Edward, I don't even want to think about what those barbarians would do to him, especially in this stage of recovery.

NO, no I can not let that happen. Edward is too precious to me to be exploited to the world like some sideshow... The media circus will not make a mockery out of my family.

I was wondering around the lab today performing my daily check ups on Edward when I found the newspaper from the day after the accident. I picked it up and began to read it . It read like this.

"The investigation of the deaths of Kimberley BonHam and Edward Loveless is still an open case." According to constable Crane. "The accident happened sometime around 11:00pm on Oct 19. Eye witness accounts say that the carriage of ms. Bonham tipped and skid into another carriage when ms. Bonham's horse became spooked by street children. A more detailed confession from the owner of van Dort deli said that " The horse reared up backing into the carriage, causing the carriage driver to drop the reins. The horse's feet became entwined in the reins and ran blindly into the street. The couple went flying out of the carriage and where crushed on impact under the wheels of the carriages. No survivors have emerged."

The last passage hit my heart hard. Leaning back in the old office chair. All I could do was think of all the ways I could have changed past events. "If only I told him...!

Oh Kimberly, I wish I could have saved you. Why did you fall in love with the name Loveless? Didn't you know it's a cursed name! For you are now far beyond my reach.

How will I ever tell Edward?..."

Pausing in mid sentence I looked over to Edward to see if he was listening. He still laid there on the operating table. The Jacob's Ladders hummed their electric lullaby over him. I've been too afraid to move him. The slightest mistake and its all over. It's much more beneficial if he stays where he is now. My eyes traced his shadowy, slick figure on the walls behind Edward. The walls ...still blacked and stained of thick blood. A harsh reminder of that fearful night.

What have I done?

As if something called to me I loomed over to where Edward laid. My body casted beautiful shadows upon the spaces of his perfect corpse white angelic face. As I ran my hand through his hair and down his cheek I couldn't help being sweep up in memories of old. Visions of Edward and myself came to mind. How we would say that we where going to work on some invention and end up talking the whole afternoon about politics, love and laugh about the proper ways of woman. Oh how we use to joke and laugh when working on the cookie making machine. I remember him first telling me about Kimberly. How beautiful she was and how they first met. He would always blush when he talked about her. He adored her. I would think that was the most silly thing in the world but now...

So many wonderful moments we shared, it filled me with a joy only remembering the past could bring. It all seem to slip away as I touched something long, cold and metallic. I opened my eyes, falling out of my dream like state, from the sudden change. I had my hand on top of Edward's new hand. I could feel the sadness forming in my eyes. The sadness fell in the form of a tear.

"I know now you'll never be the same as you where. You'll never be able to live the life you once had. Hold the ones you once loved. I fear life will be harsh to you. People will never understand your inner beauty. I know they will look at your hands and label you a monster but don't fear I will always be here protecting you. I will never leave you alone."

"Edward, can you ever forgive me for what I have done to you?" I waited but silence was my only answer. I really never let my emotions get the best of me but this was too much to one to bare. Laid my head on his chest and cried. I did not know the hour nor did I care, darkness was over coming me.

_Unaware of time and space an echoing voice broke through the darkness of sleep. A father's prayer danced in the shadows. Music sung it melody within Edward's body. Awaking a soul._


	7. Awakening the soul

Oct. 31, 1884

This is it, the last night that I will put myself though these tormented dreams of holding onto a fading life. I've shut down everything. All the equipment, the power generators, everything! The operation was a failure. I should have never attempted to play God. All I have done is mutilate my poor son's body. All for some febrile dream of resurrection. At least now I can lay him to rest. By morning he'll go join My Emma forever a sleep in our ancestral crypt.

...Or at least that's what I was going to do.

The hour was midnight. That I was sure of when I first stated my walk to reach the lab. The halls where dark and silent. Only my footsteps on the hard wooden planks of the floor where breaking the silence. The interruption was rude of me but I needed to see him, one last time before I laid him to his eternal slumber. I have questions that need to be answered.

As I approached the door to the lower lab something inside me shifted . A sense of excitement and loathing filled my very being.

"Why was I feeling like this?"

It didn't matter at the time, I dismissed these new feelings and opened the door.

The air within the chamber felt strange. It has a thickness to it. It wasn't a thickness that could choke the life out of you but a light, electric feel, giving life and movment to its surroundings. It scared my at first, this strange air enclosing on me. This place was meant to be a container of sorrows, a tomb to speck of. Now it seem to have a life of its own. Swirling and casting spells around me.

I stepped forward into the darkness, candleobra at hand. Ready to find the answers to the scenario that played before me.

The room was dark and foreboding as I walked around the sleeping equipment. I went about my way examining each and every piece, looking for the energy source. Something came to me as I walked. "This must be terribly scary to Edward if he ever arose to find himself in a darken cobweb filled lab. The poor dear"

As of then, when I finished my last words a whispering sound flowed out from the unknown spaces of darkness. Finding a home upon my ears.

The sound startled me. Forcing me to abandon my pervious search. I spun around to face my fears. Thrusting the candlelight at the shadows, forcing back the darkness of night. I waited, oh I waited to hear it once again and thus my prayers where answered. The sound was distance, just above a whisper but somehow familiar. "I know I've heard it before but what was it?" I paused in a moment of silence. Promising myself that this time I will trace the origin of the noise. To my surprise this time around it was not a nocturnal howl as I first thought but a whisper of a voice. Dancing upon this voice I heard a single word...Father.

Could it be?...EDWARD!

Reluctantly I ran over to the operating table and held the candle light over his body. Examining him fully. He still laid there. Pale and life less as I left him.

" He couldn't have spoken my name. He dead ,or could he?"

It's a confusing theory to rap ones mind around. The dead specking to us from beyond the grave! But if that be true could one speck to the dead? Truly an interesting theory but for a man of my circumstances, one worth trying. I leaned towards Edward's face and softly called out his name.

...Edward.

His eyes shot open as if the very sound of my voice awakened his soul, calling it back to Earth. The initial shock of such an action sent me flying to the floor, dropping the candleobra as he lifted himself off the operating table to the siting position, blinded adjusting his eyes to the world he looked in my direction. I was horrified but excited at the same time. I wanted to run but I couldn't, not from my own son.

"Father?" Edward asked in a question voice.

"Edward!" I answered back with open arms.

He reached out his right hand towards me and suddenly stopped in mid air. Drawling back his clawed hand as he realized it was his own. How stupid of me to place him such a situation. This was the moment I feared. What was he going to do? Would he realized what I have done to him and become angry at me? Or worse would his memories come rushing back to him forcing him into a shock. Causing him to commit suicide just like Elisabeth did in the story of Frankenstein?

To my surprised he did neither.

He just sat there, watching the relit candle light reflect and dance off his newly sharp, bladed, fingers. Raising both he turned then back and forth in amazement. Watching him reminded me of a child opening a new toy. Completely consumed in the wonderment of such a new object. Wanting to find out how each and every feature works and what it did.

Standing on my own two feet again I felt that I needed to find out what Edward remembered. Even as a father I really didn't want to ask such painful questions but as an inventor and a man of science I must learn from such a first hand account. Where Edward was all this time.

Edward?...can you tell me where... you were... all this time?

Edward stopped playing with his blades as to think about the question.

"I was...dreaming. I was..in a white castle surrounded by blue flowers. There was a girl there with me. I knew her but I couldn't remember her name...I couldn't remember my own till I heard it called out to me... I followed it here."

Satisfied with the answer I pressed on with more of my questioning.

"Do you remember what happened that night? The night you and Kimberly ...my voice tailed off. I couldn't finish. It was too painful for me to ask.

He lowered his head, shaking it in the response of NO.

A part of me was thankful while another part was bleeding with sorrow.

Becoming upset by such an answer.

We sat in silence for awhile, watching the candles burn down before he lifted his head and faced me.

"**Who's Kimberly?"**


	8. Burn everything else

Hey everyone your worst fears just happen, im back.

Sorry for the long wait on the chapters. College started back up and I'll been really busy with tons of new projects. But don't worry I'll try my best to keep the charters coming.

I've re-edited the whole story. I've added new content, went deeper into story descriptions, fixed grammar stuff like that. So when you get a min go back and re-read some of the old chapters. You won't be disappointed.

Well time to turn the page and read on!

Nov.14, 1884

We meet again dear journal. Another confession I suppose you'll be wanting to hear.

Edward is adjusting well to his new appendages. I've been working with him on the basics of daily usage of his new hands. It's been an uphill battle but I feel that where making progress. He still has trouble understanding the concept of surface textures. There are certain tasks that I've noted that he can not perform without the help of others. Holding a glass of wine, the writing of his own name down in ink. He trys but it all ends in failure. The glass slips and shatters, the paper rips under the pressure of a blade. I wish there was something I could do for him. Something to repay for the acts I've committed. But what?

His amnesia have become a blessing and a curse that he cares. He says he can't remember anything of the accident or of Kimberly and for that as cynical as it sounds im thankful. I don't want him to remember what happened. I don't want him to fall to a madding state. I won't lose him again.

The accident has robbed him of his memories. I think he knows it but he doesn't "know" it. I've seen that look. The mask of longing that he wares as he wonders the halls in the dieing hours of sunlight. Now a ghost of his former self he walks in remorse. He feels something missing, a part of him forever lost in darkness.

I've fired all the servants in my employment. I couldn't risk letting Edward up on the upper levels with them roaring around. Even with a vow of secrecy to me I know it would be irresistible to tell another soul about him. I'm not sure how well where going to adjust to a life of having to do everything for ourselves but I think we'll live without fluffed pillows and dinner before 6 PM. I asked of one last favor before they all left. To have everything in Edward's room burned. Everything that was of his personal belonging. All his petticoats, colognes, artworks, books and picture of Kimberly are all now up in smoke. The only thing I wanted to keep up there where his bed, a floor rug, a bookcase, and an old rocking chair.

Why did I have everything destroyed? I had to, for Edward's sake. Where starting a new life together. All of it were objects of rembereace. Refances of a past life. That life died the night of October 19 along with Kimberly.

If I could I would change pass events but I'm only human, I can not. The only thing you can do is move on. This is my way of moving on.

But not everything can be so easily destroyed and forgotten by the touch of a burning flame. Not everything is so materialistic in nature. Edwards has been having dreams as of late…nightmares. As I found out from my own idiotic intentions.

Edward had fallen asleep in my chair in the library. The book still laded on his lap. A finger tip pointed to a hand written line. He was looking for something within the old pages of text. Maybe an answer to a forgotten question.

The dancing fames in the fireplace where still roaring with a great glowing fury when I kneeled down in front of Edward to look him face to face. He had not been asleep long. The fire softly glowed a haunting light upon his face. Highlighting every lovely shadow. He looked peaceful and innocence in his hour of sleep. Like a child in prayer.

Im not sure how to describe what happen in words dear journal. All I can say was it was fast and unexpected. One of the scariest moments in my entire life.

I wanted to make Edward comfortable. He felt cold, and like any good father I want to place a blanket of warmth on him, but first the book. As I started to slide the book from under his hand I must have caught him in a terrifying moment in his nightmare. His eyes shot open from the movement on his lap. The hand on the book swung at me. His blades a flaring. Cutting at my forearm, knocking me to the hard wood floor.

Gathering my strength from the blow. I looked up. He stood over me, eyes a blank canvas. Hands flinching at his side. I was afraid at the moment. Afraid of my own son. I looked at him, he stared at me. Horror, sadness and shock twisted into a un-named emotion hit Edward in his trammbleing state. Not knowing what else to do, he ran out of the library. Leaving me on the floor.

I feel the future will be tough on both of us. Not on just a physical and mental aspect but emotional one as well.


	9. Early morning mishap

December 19, 1884

I awoke this morning in utter panic. The smell of bury wood and machinery attacked me nostrils. Throwing back the red velvet curtains that surround my bed. I stumbled out on to the cold hard wood flood as the morning light blinded me temporary. I recovered my sight and ran quickly to the downstairs as fast as my cold bare feet would allow.

Once downstairs I ran through the great hall pass the living study room and the dinning hall towards the burning smell...THE KITCHEN! Blowing through the double decker swinging doors, bucket at hand and blood raging in my veins. I was ready to save my estate.

Screaming on the top of our lungs we must have surprised the hell out of each other. For lo and behold there stood a shaky Edward covering from top to bottom in pancake patter and scrambled eggs. Shocked by my dramatic entrance he looked like he was about to cry.

I stood there for a moment in a blank stare at this wonderful kitchen scene before busting into uncontrollable laughter. I knew Edward felt ashamed and believed that I was laughing at him. I comforted him and asked him what was he doing down in the kitchen at this hour of day. He told me that he wanted to bring me breakfast in bed before I awoke. Unfortunately the breakfast making machine still has a few glitches here and there. One mistake and BOOM eggs everywhere! I going to serious have to fix that problem soon if Edward intends to use it again. After cleaning the egg out of Edward's hair I told him that his intentions where good and worthy but next time tell me what he's planing. He did not speak but instead gave me a smile. I think he understood that I wasn't mad about the kitchen just censured for his safety. After cleaning up the kitchen we decided to take another stab at breakfast. This time from scratch.

Serving breakfast in the small dinning room was nice. Edward sat in a high back oriented oak chair on one side of a long table while I sat on the other Breakfast was half over when told him after a discussion on how the cold was starting to settle in for the year that we where going to get out of this stuffy house and go into the woods to gather some firewood for the fireplaces if not today then tomorrow.

He face lit up at my announcement. He seemed very excited to be able to get out. It will be his first time outside since his life changing operation. So excited it seems like he did not touch his eggs nor breakfast in general. In fact I haven't seen him eat anything since his operation. I must know his reasoning. "Edward, are you feeling well?" He looked up from his Sami-damp hair at me and smiled his little ghost smile and said " No im fine, im just not hungary." I smiled back and went back to eating my pancakes.

I will admit that im worried about Edward and his eating habits. It concerns me that I have no idea what has been powering his body since his awaking but for now the research is going to have to wait. It's a beautiful morning and all I want to do is eat breakfast with my son.


	10. The beauty of Snow

December 20, 1884

We started out early this morning. Sometime between the hours of 8 and 9 am when we stepped out of the house. Snow had fallen sometime last night creating a beautiful winter wonderland out our front door. The garden had become glassed over by the shimmering ice that hung like Christmas decorations on the shaped leaved animals. Edward seemed a bit confused but non the less amazed as he stood in the open corridor staring at the beauty outside.

A loud cranking slam startled Edward out of his daydream as I closed the door behind me, an axe in one hand and Edward's scarf in the other. "Edward" I said. "Are you ready?" He turned to face me and smiled that "im ready" smile as he bent his head down to my level, having me place the scarf around his neck. I warped the scarf around his neck twice in a fatherly fashion and tied it throwing the tails behind his right shoulder. After I made sure that Edward was warm I grasped the gloves out of my coat pocket, put then on and was ready to go.

The forest was beautiful as we walked to our destination. Everything was a glowing purl white. Robins sung their winter song as ice sickles swayed in the wind like chimes, adding to the melody already in play. We came to the clearing where the chosen trees rested. I began to chop down the tree as a whole while Edward snipped off the branches when it fell. I will admit I was a little uncomfortable seeing my dear son easily snapping a foot wide branch in two. He made it look easy, like a child playing with flowers in a field. I really shouldn't let my mind worry like that Edward has his mother's gentle soul. He wouldn't hurt a bug besides he seems happy just helping out.

The day was half over and so was our work as the snow started to fall. Beautiful crystals fell like ballerina from Heaven on our heads. Dancing oh so gracefully down to us. The music of nature all around us as we stood and watched the show. A snowflake hit and melted on the tip of Edward's nose, making him jump in childish surprise. He looked over to me worried that he was the cause of it's demise. I walked over to him to reassure him that it wasn't him, it's the way of snow. "Edward" I said facing him in the way I always do when I need to teach him something important. "This is snow, its very cold but beautiful. Its okay when it hits your skin and melts. Its supposed to." As I finished he just stood there, wide eyed and wanting to learn more. I had his full attraction.

" _Snow is a gift from heaven, it makes people feel the joy of happiness when it snows."_

"_Why?"_ Asked Edward.

_"People have a lot of happy and loving memories in the snow. They forget about their memories for most of the year, hiding them away in the dark but when it snows it all comes back. All the joyful feeling of making snow angels, sharing warm fires with your family and dancing with your lover in the first frost. That's why snow is so beautiful, it's the loving memories that make it shine."_

Looking to the sky Edward held out his hand to the heavens. Snowflakes sparkled off his shining blades, giving his face a touch of luminescence. In those moments of wide eye wonderment Edward and the snow where one.


	11. Death of a colleague

December 24, 1884 Christmas Eve.

It was Christmas eve I believe when it happened. The snow had died down to a light hail when he came to visit my home, Professor Albert Bloomwise. He was an old colleague of mine from back in the day. I didn't care to much for him back then as I do not now but here he is standing in my doorway as I ponder why after all these years he visits me now.

"_Hello Vincent, its been awhile, this rain is deadly terrible, may I come in?"_

I would prefer him not to come in for reasons already known but my code of honor prevents me from obliging such a request.

"_Yes, yes do come in"_ I said with the most pre-manufactured smile I could force myself to put up. His leathered face carried a mix of emotions as I lead him into the dark great hall. I knew what he was thinking. Why the hell is it so dark in this place? Well, you already know that answer. Confusion, wonderment and the idea of questionable manners formed a mask on the old man's face as he stood admiring my inventions and machines.

"_Vincent my good sir, what is all this? What have you been doing sense you left the academy?"_

"_Baking cookies" _I said with a twisted smile on my face.

" _Haha...I always knew you were some kind of a baker but why the machines?"_

"_I like cookies and I like a lot at once besides Edward and I build this one together awhile ago..."_

"_Ah yes your son Edward was it? Im terribly sorry to hear of his death."_ said Bloomwise in such a stale voice compassion had no place there. We finally made it to two open chairs by an roaring fire in the parlor when he began to speak again.

"_This is why im here you know."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well your son's now dead and there's no sense spending Christmas alone, so im here to help you through your time of grief."_

"_Un huh that and maybe sneak and peek at my private medical journals or better yet you come to steal another idea from me and claim it as your own."_

"_Water under the bridge my friend, besides I nearly lost my job do to helping you out with your little experiments of re-animation. Bringing frogs and rats back to life through your electrical, mechanical devices was insane._

A silence stood between us but I thought to myself "oh is it?"as I saw a faded shadow of my boy in the distance behind Professor Bloomwise's chair. He was balancing a tray of tea cups and hot tea on his clawed fingers as he stepped lightly towards us in the parlor.

"_Such dreams are meant to be shot down. They are for the immoral and insane. You out of anybody should know that."_

My eyes lead up to Edward as he stood behind the good professor's chair. _"Then take me for mad, dear professor."_ He questioned my response til he himself turned in his seat. There stood Edward in the glowing fire light perfectly still waiting for one of us to do something. Oh how he jumped out of his seat when he saw Edward looming out of the shadows holding a cup of tea for him to take.

"_Professor Bloomwise I would like you to meet my son, Edward." _I said.

" _No, NO he can't be."_ yelled Bloomwise in a hysterical voice. _"He's dead. I saw his picture in the paper. What have you done Vincent, you have no right to play God!"_

By this time the man was acting like a scared animal trapped in a far too close space. He was knocking into table stands and chairs as Edward tried to approach with a kind cup of tea.

"_STAY WAY FROM ME...what have you done Vincent? You've, you created a monster from the pieces of your dead son...How could YOU!! Im telling Vincent, im telling everyone of your little experiment, the papers, police, everybody! They're going to put you away Vincent for this...this abomination!! Your mad Vincent, MAD!"_

In the blink of an eye he took off for the front door but my anger nor rage would not alone an escape. I caught him before he even made it to the parlor door. I was not about to let him expose the world to mine and Edward's secrecy.

"_Mad good sir, you take me MAD? I have saved life, I have keep his soul on this earthly plan a bit longer so he may be with his loved ones. If that makes me mad sir then you know nothing of life and for that very reason you don't deserve life."_

I don't know what took over me but I pushed him. I pushed him so hard that he flew over the loveseat, scaring poor Edward to death. He was just trying to protect himself and I know this but I don't think Bloomwise saw it that way. The good professor landed on top of Edward forcing his body wight on the out reached spikes known as Edward's hands. I ran to there sides, picking the near dead professor off the startled Edward. I laid him on the floor by the fireplace trying to stop the blood from pouring out of his chest. The last look he gave me was one I've never forget. It will be burned into my memories til the day I die.

"_How could you Vincent?"_ His eyes rolled over to a blood covered boy shaking on the floor.

"_How could you create such a monster..." _Those where his final words as he passed into the great beyond. Blood, tea and bits of tea cup where everywhere. Closing my eyes I said a prayer for the dead man, when I opened then Edward was gone from my site but not my ears. I could hear the sound of his bladed fingers clashing together as I searched him out of the black blinding shadows. He trembling in a dark corner of the room. From the light of the candle I could see downward tears flowing from my poor boy's eyes. He didn't speak a word as a lifted the candle to his face. He just stared down to his blood covered hands, terrified of the act he just committed. He looked at me with his sad, blacken eyes and at that moment we both realized what he really was..a monster trying to play the role of a man.

I know now what I have to do. I must make Edward whole again, no matter what!


	12. Lessons

_Oh thank you my fine readers for hanging in there as long as you do. Forgive me for not writeing sooner but i've been a bit of a horrble writer's block and I figure the best way to get through this block is to start writting again. So without further ado here is more of the story, enjoy.

* * *

_

_May 12, 1885 _

Ah finally I ve been able to open up these windows and let some of the dust out. The weather's just warm enough to enjoy and chases away the bad ghost of winters frost. Winter, ah yes I do remember. Its been five mouths now since the Christmas accident. Edward and I have both set a unspoken law of not to talk about it ever again. This is why out of many reasons im telling you this dear journal. You will not spread lies. After it happened I took the body of our dearly departed doctor to the other end of town and placed it ever so neatly in the park in gloved hands so that one might think of it as nothing more then a robbery gone wrong. I've made sure it will never come back upon us ever. For the discloser I do not dare tell not even in ink of the rest. Anyway non of this matters anymore, I have a history lesson with Edward at 2pm and I don't want to disappoint.

The history lesson went well, Edward learns very fast. Despite the change he hasn't waned at all. Maybe just maybe I can do this after all. I think after dinner we will start on educate and poetry.

Again the lession went well. Oh does that boy bring a smile to my face. I finally after all this time got him to smile at a joke. His recovery is so close. Maybe just maybe I'll have the old Edward back.

Oh dear Im not even sure how to say it but Edward had an accident today. I blame myself for faulty wires and careless installment. We where both in the garden, Edward wanted to show me his latest masterpiece when a rubbery tendon in the back of his leg snapped. The stitches on his leg ripped open and he nearly lost half his blood and the damn leg. Oh forgive me, I just get so upset at myself sometimes. So for now I've stopped the flow of blood to that leg and detached it for just a little while till I can fit it. Until then Edward can sit in his favorite chair and listen to the lesson I am to teach.

Edward's fallen asleep, what luck. I don't want him to see the new plans for his legs and well I might as well say it, his arms. I've been thinking and planing their constriction since before the ancient. I think I really applied thought into action after it all happen.

Oh this chest cold, damn the cold air steeling my breath right out of me. If this doesn't clear up soon I might just have to go to the doctors. Oh wait what am I thinking I cant just leave Edward here all by himself and I'll me damned if some doctor comes up here and bedrid me.

I just need to shake it out of my mind and work on coloring these blue prints.


	13. The Violin

July 21, 1885

A strange sound drifting from above came upon my ears as I worked in the lower lab this morning. Hunching over metal joints for an new arm to be. I heard a melody from memory, an album from days of my lovely Emma. It caught my attention well enough to cause a investigation upstairs.

Walking into the music room, to my surprise I witnessed Edward creative as my boy is using his sharped pinky as a needle on the phonograph. He was listening intensely to his mother's old records.

I just stood there silently in the doorway watching. I didn't want to startle him. I remember what happen last time I did. Almost lost an arm myself. Unfortunately with my luck my attempts all failed. Stepping on an old wooden floor broad, damn my luck! A loud silent shattering creak rose from my weight breaking Edward's focus and caused him to jump. The record was broken beyond fixing.

Edward realized what he had done and looked like he was about to cry as he laid on the loveseat. I hate to see him like this and I needed to do something before...Ah wait I know. My violin, I hope its still on the top self of the book cause. Ah yes here it is. Oh how its been awhile since I last saw you old friend. When was it? Oh yes my Emma, she loved to hear you play. I just hope Edward feels the same way.

After removing it from the case I showed Edward the tips and tricks of how to play. He was fascinated on the maniacs of it.

"_Now Edward music is most important to human evolution. It is the words of the soul, every being player or not has this power of creation in them, a theme of life you might say, now watch carefully_."

I played for his every song I could thinkof off hand, from Beethoven to a few Jewish legends I remembered learning from my school days. He sat there for an hour unblinking, just mesmerized from the lovely cords. I was tired beyond compare but proud of myself for remembering after all these years.

"_May I try father?_" asked Edward. He surprised the hell out of me. Its so solemn to hear him speak now of days.

"_Oh course my boy_" I said happily handing him the violin and showing him the proper ways to hold it with just a bit of modification of course. Instead of a bow we decided it would be easier to use the index finger, The rest could be handled like normal.

The violin hissed with the first stroke. The sound caused both I and Edward to cringe. He felt discouraged so I tried to assure him that everyone on the first try doesn't do that well and that's why you practice. After my words Edward felt a bit better and tried again and this time blew me away. He must have taken what I said to heart for when he closed his eyes he was in another world. With the stroke of a finger the violin bellowed out some of the saddest notes I believe it ever played. Edward's song was of a different kind, not the usual rhythm that one hears at a contest hall or play no this was real, true and straight from the soul. It paced fast like a gypsy 's hand then back to a slow, depressed state then back again. I don't know what to make of it but it was something once in a lifetime to be heard.

When the song was done I sat up and hugged my boy. Im not sure if he realized why. After wiping off my tears I encouraged him to keep playing and headed downstairs. It was nice to hear some life back into this house I remember telling myself as I went back to work on the arm.

* * *

Thank you my fine readers for sticking with me as long as you have, I truely appreciate it. I do apologize for taking so long to update. Its just been insanely busy around here and I have fallen back on my chaps. But I will try to keep this up for a little bit. Theres about 2 maybe 3 chaps left til the story warps up. But until then I hope you been enjoying the story so far and I will see you soon


End file.
